germanpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jethrllos and the Zyhrllos
It was a sunny day after school, i went back home and mom made pizza rolls. I took some and ran upstairs to play some games. I turned on EE on xbox, playstation 4 and gamecube, and then proceeded to play EE on pc. When i logged on EE, i saw a strange message saying: you have 30 seconds, run. I thought it was one of those witty messages mods make and i ignored it. Suddenly i heard gunshots and screams outside my home. It was ernesdo. He has came back to take me down from all this time i was memeing about him. "zyhrllos zyhrllos zyhrllos AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX" i shouted while running and dodging zyhrllos' bullets. I hid inside the worst place possible, thus making my hiding place quite effective. People were talking in the distance that the heat cameras dont detect anything related to me. After 1 hour chewing on banana peels on the trashbin i hid, i had a horrible NASTY smell. I proceeded going to my friends house, his name was... uhh... lets say Jethrllos, why not? Okay, yeah, so i went to jethrllos home and i told him, "lol, you and me, were gonna get maxied" And instead of making action or preparing for a fight, we drank some vodka and got laid. We woke up and heard some vehicles driving, me and my friend had a horrible headache, and were naked, on the ground. The stench was horrible, prolly because we threw up or something. So, we got up, took some shotguns and proceeded to go outside with nothing else but underwear and boots. It was nothing else but my friends father! uhh... Mister William Pipynis, yeah. Sooo Mr. W Pipynis said "What the FUCK" and we said "nooo no no it it was the the SPIES". "oooh yes yes the SPIES" i said afterwards. Pipynis was just confused and didnt even bother to ask who were the spies, he went and died. After 1 minute standing in silence we just threw him on the roof and hoped no one will mention Pipynis there. We went inside and got some proper clothing. We took our shotguns and went ways. Aaaand then we went back because we were horribly hungry. After eating a healthy meal, we also took 2 dildos and turned them into sharp knives, because, why not? Now, we were properly prepared for stuffs. We went a road and got lazy, and sat by the tree for like 2 hours. There was 1 person walking by, with a phone in their hands, i took my shotgun and shot right at their arms. It was my crush from high school. i audibly. This was the worst moment of my life, for i just wasted a bullet for an useless thing to shoot. I cried, the girl died from bleeding. We buried the bullet near the dead body which has already picked the horrible smell and flies. This was a fucking wild ride, we said to eachother, for this day made less sense than math classes. I saw something down the road. There were 3 tanks driving closer, on the horizon, it was zyhrllos. "smells zyhrllos profusiously" I said. Jethrllos or whatever his name was, it doesnt matter, he just agreed and we stood up. zyhrllos said "fire!" but because we were so far, we just responded with "what!?". It didnt matter as some black spots were becoming bigger and bigger. "o kurwa" i said. zyhrllos started shooting cannonballs from his tanks. i just threw my entire house on him and everyone died lol. "lol" my friend said. lol :lol:. It wasnt the end. zyhrllos and 1 tank survived this anomaly. "2o3i4duxynq84ry8q73yv48273yr4x89123982cu4e9823uc09230" (try saying this 10 times quickly) Said zyhrllos and literally tried to throw a tank on us, he ended up being crushed by 10 or more tons of millitary force. We came closer of what has left of my house and the tanks, AND zyhrllos. We pushed the tank from the place zyhrllos was crushed, dont ask. And it seems he only sunk down into the road instead of being crushed, like, it would be too boring if it would end here. So, me and Jethrllos? yeah, jethrllos, we shot zyhrllos in the head twice, and the bullets audibly died. I wake up. I said "WHAT THE FUCK" to myself. This was the strangest dream ever! I will never harrass or meme about zyhrllos ever, i proceeded throwing everything i had in my room through the window. The room was clean, no bed, no wires, no nothing. it was empty. Except the computer is reappearing in its place once i blink, the monitor turns on and it says "lol, you got maxied." everything unthrew from my window and i was in shock. This cant happen! Once i blink, everything is in my room, untouched, no semen molecules, nothing, everything is where it is supposed to be. But zyhrllos stood there. He said: "take my hand and i will take you to a world beyond your wildest dreams." i took his hand and i ascen- Category:Weirdoverse